


The Progress of Sherlock Holmes - Fanmix

by hertie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:45:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hertie/pseuds/hertie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for Ivy Blossom’s classic fic, <i>The Progress of Sherlock Holmes</i> - as a way of saying thank you. </p>
<p>I don’t know how many people joined the fandom because of this fic, but, judging from my own feelings about it, I suppose there are many.</p>
<p>Starts off angsty, eventually turns happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Progress of Sherlock Holmes - Fanmix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ivyblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Progress of Sherlock Holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/173274) by [ivyblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom/pseuds/ivyblossom). 



[The Progress of Sherlock Holmes](http://8tracks.com/hertie/the-progress-of-sherlock-holmes?utm_medium=trax_embed) from [hertie](http://8tracks.com/hertie?utm_medium=trax_embed) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=trax_embed).

**Playlist**

“Help Me Lose My Mind” - Disclosure ft. London Grammar  
“Obsession” - Army of Lovers  
“If I ever feel better” - Phoenix  
“Boxer” - Lovers  
“Policy of Truth” - Depeche Mode  
“Before” - Pet hop Boys  
“I Can Change” - LCD Soundsystem  
“Origin of Love” - Mika  
“Let the Happiness In” - David Sylvian


End file.
